1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bipolar transistors and, more particularly, to a bipolar transistor with an ultra small self-aligned polysilicon emitter and a method of forming the silicon germanium base of the transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bipolar transistor is a three-terminal device that can, when properly biased, controllably vary the magnitude of the current that flows between two of the terminals. The three terminals include a base terminal, a collector terminal, and an emitter terminal. The charge carriers, which form the current, flow between the collector and the emitter terminals, while variations in the voltage on the base terminal cause the magnitude of the current to vary.
Due to the increasing speed of, and demand for, battery-powered devices, there is a need for a faster bipolar transistor that utilizes less power. Increased speed can be obtained by using a silicon germanium base. Lower power consumption can be obtained by reducing the maximum current that can flow between the two terminals.
One approach for reducing the maximum current is to reduce the size of the base-to-emitter junction, preferably to sub-lithographic feature sizes. FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional diagram that illustrates a portion of a prior-art bipolar transistor 100 that has a base-to-emitter junction with a sub-lithographic width.
As shown in FIG. 1, transistor 100 includes a collector layer 110, a base layer 112 that is formed on collector layer 110, and a field oxide region FOX that adjoins layer 112. In addition, transistor 100 includes a thin oxide layer 114 that is formed on a portion of base layer 112 and the field oxide region FOX, and an n+ extrinsic emitter 116 that is formed on thin oxide layer 114.
As further shown in FIG. 1, transistor 100 also includes an n+ intrinsic emitter region 118 that is formed in base layer 112, and an n+ poly ridge 120 that is connected to extrinsic emitter 116 and n+ intrinsic emitter region 118. Extrinsic emitter 116, intrinsic emitter region 118, and poly ridge 120 form the emitter of transistor 100.
Transistor 100 additionally includes a base silicide contact 122 that is formed on base layer 112, and an emitter silicide contact 124 that is formed on extrinsic emitter 116. In addition, an oxide spacer 126 is formed on base layer 112 between poly ridge 120 and base contact 122.
During fabrication, poly ridge 120 is formed to have a maximum width (measured laterally) that is smaller than the minimum feature size that is obtainable with a given photolithographic process. After poly ridge 120 has been formed, emitter region 118 is formed during an annealing step which causes dopants to outdiffuse from poly ridge 120 into base layer 112.
As a result, a very small base-to-emitter junction results. A small base-to-emitter junction limits the magnitude of the current that can flow through transistor 100. Reduced current, in turn, provides lowpower operation. (See xe2x80x9cPoly Emitter Transistor (PRET): Simple Low Power Option to a Bipolar Process,xe2x80x9d Wim van der Wel, et al., IEDM 93-453, 1993, pp. 17.6.1-17.6.4.)
One drawback of transistor 100, however, is that transistor 100. requires the added cost and complexity of a double polysilicon process (extrinsic emitter 116 is formed from a first polysilicon (poly-1) layers while poly ridge 120 is formed from a second polysilicon (poly-2) layer). In addition, emitter dopant diffusion into base 112 can be less, compared to a conventional single-poly device architecture, due to the possible presence of oxide at the poly1-to-poly2 interface (emitter 116 to poly ridge 120 interface).
Another drawback of transistor 100 is that, although FIG. 1 shows oxide spacer 126 formed on poly ridge 120, in actual practice it is difficult to form an oxide side-wall spacer on a sloped surface. Gaps can result which, in turn, can lead to an electrical short circuit between base layer 112 and extrinsic emitter 116 following the salicidiation process (the process that forms base suicide contact 122 and emitter silicide contact 124). Silicide is not formed on oxide. Thus it is critical that a uniformly thick layer of oxide (spacer 126) separate base layer 112 from extrinsic emitter 116.
A further drawback of transistor 100 is that the slope of the end wall of extrinsic emitter 116 can effect the width of poly ridge 120. Although FIG. 1 shows extrinsic emitter 116 with a vertical end wall, in actual practice, the end wall is often non-vertical, and non-uniform across a wafer that has a number of bipolar transistors. This, in turn, can result in the bipolar transistors having varying performances.
An additional drawback of transistor 100 is that poly ridge 120 is formed around and in contact with each side wall of extrinsic emitter 116. A plan view of extrinsic emitter 116 would show emitter 116 with a square or rectangular shape with poly ridge 120 surrounding emitter 116. As a result, transistor 100 has a large base-to-emitter contact area and a high base-to-emitter capacitance.
The parent invention discloses a bipolar transistor that has a base and an ultra small self-aligned polysilicon emitter. The base, in turn, includes silicon and germanium. The parent invention also discloses a method of forming the transistor that includes a step of chemically-mechanically polishing the base material to limit the base material to a predefined window.
One drawback of this method is that the chemicals used in the chemical-mechanical polishing step could interact with, and change the characteristics of, the base material. One alternate approach to limiting the base material to a predefined window is to use a photo masking step. Although this approach is workable, additional photo masking steps are expensive.
The selective deposition of base material is another alternate approach. This process, however, is very complex and typically has poor process yields due to various manufacturing issues. Thus, there is a need for a method of forming a base without subjecting the base material to damaging chemicals.
The present invention provides a method of forming a bipolar transistor that protects the base material from chemical interactions that occur during a chemical-mechanical polishing step. The wafer has a buried layer and an epitaxial layer of a first conductivity type that is formed over the buried layer. The epitaxial layer has a smaller dopant concentration than the buried layer.
The method of the present invention includes the steps of forming a trench in the epitaxial layer, and forming a layer of base material on the epitaxial layer and the trench. The method also includes the step of forming a layer of base protection material on the layer of base material.
The method additionally includes the step of chemically mechanically polishing the layer of base protection material, the layer of base material, and the epitaxial layer until a top surface of the epitaxial layer and a top surface of the layer of base protection material are substantially coplanar.
The method further includes the steps of forming an isolation region on the layer of base material and the layer of base protection material, and removing a portion of the layer of base protection material to expose a portion of the layer of base material.
The present invention also includes a bipolar transistor that is formed on a wafer. The wafer has a buried layer and an epitaxial layer of a first conductivity type that is formed over the buried layer. The epitaxial layer has a top surface and a smaller dopant concentration than the buried layer.
The transistor includes an intrinsic base region of a second conductivity type that is formed on the epitaxial layer. The intrinsic base region includes silicon and germanium, and has a first top surface and a vertically spaced-apart second top surface. The transistor also has an isolation region formed on the first top surface of the intrinsic base region and over the second top surface of the intrinsic base region.
The transistor further includes an extrinsic emitter region that is formed on the isolation region and the intrinsic base region. The extrinsic emitter region has a side wall that is substantially aligned with the side wall of the isolation region.
The transistor additionally includes an intrinsic emitter region that is formed in the intrinsic base region. The intrinsic emitter region contacts the extrinsic emitter region. The transistor further includes a spacer that is formed on the intrinsic base region to contact the extrinsic emitter.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings that set forth an illustrative embodiment in which the principles of the invention are utilized.